Always Been You
by gracielou1029
Summary: Hermione and Draco are sleeping together, but what happens when she reads about his recent engagement in the Prophet?
1. Chapter 1

" _...married."_ The git was getting married. Hermione sighed as she put down the newspaper. Of course, she'd read about him and his "girlfriend" in the Prophet for the last couple of months. They had been together since the War ended. Hermione supposed this wasn't a surprise. She didn't mean anything to him, she was just a hole he could fill himself in. Nevertheless, the news of his engagement still hurt her. It hurt her so much, she had been reading the article all day.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as she heard a knocking at the door. She slowly got up and opened it, to reveal an agitated looking Ron Weasley.

"Have you seen the Prophet, then?" He inquired. Almost as if on cue, Hermione began to cry. As the tears were streaming down her face, Ron engulfed her in a hug. "Oh, Mione...It's going to be alright". She nodded and wiped away her tears hastily.

"I'm not even sure why I'm crying to be honest", she said. Ron looked at her; he knew why she was crying. She loved the slimy git, something he could never understand why. But, as his best friend was crying, and clearly upset, he didn't have the heart to kick her while she was already down.

Ron led Hermione to her couch, and sat her down. He sat down awkwardly next to her. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked her. She simply shook her head. Him being there was enough.

Ron was the only one who knew about the relationship she harbored with a certain Slytherin. She was surprised at how well he took the news. Well, it hadn't exactly been news. Hermione didn't want anyone to find out about her liaisons with the former Slytherin. It wasn't planned. She was just vulnerable after Ron had broken up with her. He had said that they just weren't compatible. He was right, of course, but that didn't stop her from hurting. So she got pissed drunk, and she ended up in bed with none other than Draco Malfoy.

It just escalated from there. They had an agreement of sorts, in which he'd use her body, and she would forget about Ron. This was three years ago. Anyways, one day, Ron had apparated into her flat and barged into her bedroom. There, he found Hermione, who was on all fours and tied to her headboard, as well as blindfolded, being taken from behind by Draco Malfoy. Because of the state they were in, he assumed it wasn't consensual and started firing off spells. Hermione put on a silk robe and shoved him out into the hallway, closing her bedroom door behind her.

She explained to him the arrangement they had. He didn't agree with it at first, but soon became supportive and the only one of Hermione's friends who knew.

Ron cleared his throat, which brought Hermione back into the present. She realized it had been thirty minutes, and she hadn't uttered a word. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. They have been together since the end of the War".

"Hermione, you know it's okay to be upset about this, right?" Ron asked her. She sighed. She didn't want to seem weak, so she just brushed it away. "Are you hungry?" she asked him, desperate to change the subject.

Sensing she didn't want to talk about it, he merely nodded. "So, Angelina is pregnant", he informed the witch in front of him. Angelina was married to Ron's older brother, George.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. Soon, the duo began talking about their friends and family, and thoughts of Draco Malfoy were long gone.

Once Ron was well fed, he made to leave. "Just let me know if you need anything", he told her, before kissing her on the cheek and disapparating.

Hermione sighed and sat down near the window sill. Rain had begun to pour and she could see an owl in the distance. As she realized it was coming towards her apartment, she opened the window.

A beautiful eagle owl had let itself in, dropping a letter by Hermione's feet. She gave him a treat and some water, before he flew out into the stormy night.

The letter was short:  
My Flat. Midnight. Wear Minimal Clothing  
D.M.

Hermione sighed. She didn't know whether she would go or not yet. He was going to be married after all. It was one thing when he was just seeing Astoria, when they weren't so serious. Of course, Hermione thought to herself, it was a marriage of convenience. Lucius hadn't let go of his blood supremacist ideologies, and Draco could marry no one less than a perfect, pure-blood woman. That's where Astoria came in. She was affluent, beautiful, and pure-blood. Any wizard would be lucky to have her.

Hermione knew it was nothing more than a marriage for show. He didn't love her. But then again, he didn't love Hermione, either. She was just there, she supposed, as someone who would piss Lucius off the most. Harry Potter's mudblood best friend.

Hermione sighed once again. She would go see him tonight, she thought. But, today would be the last day. She couldn't stand the thought of being his mistress, while he was married. She looked at the clock.

11:27.

She had roughly thirty minutes before she had to leave. She decided to take a bath to de-stress. Once the bath was drawn, she sunk into the tub and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander.


	2. Chapter 2

At 11:58, Hermione took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't have any makeup on, and all she was wearing was a satin robe. She supposed she may be making it too easy for Draco, but she decided that she didn't care. This was the last time she was going to see him. She didn't want to linger around putting her clothes on.

Once the clock turned to midnight, she went to her fireplace and flooed over to Draco's flat.

No sooner than her feet landed on the receiving end, had she been swept up into someone's strong arms. Draco's lips were everywhere: On hers, on her neck, her cheeks. He pulled her the knot of her robe, revealing she had nothing on underneath. He growled. "You little minx. When I told you to come in minimal clothing, I had no idea you'd come so...well prepared".

He then latched onto her throat and began sucking. Hermione moaned in pleasure. He stopped sucking on her neck long enough to lead her to the large window that overlooked London. He turned her around so that her front was pressed against the glass. "You're so sexy", he whispered in her ear. He trailed his fingers along her sides, brushing her breasts and resting his hands on her small waist.

He swiftly turned her around, and before she could say anything, he was on his knees. He lifted one of her legs up and began placing kisses on the insides of her thighs. He was getting closer and closer to her center. "Draco...please", she moaned.

Her breathy voice only made him smirk and tease her more. Finally, his tongue found her wet center. He latched onto her and sucked hard, eliciting a loud moan from the witch above her.

Suddenly, Draco's fireplace went green. Someone was flooing into his apartment, but the duo were too preoccupied to notice. That is, until Narcissa Malfoy cleared her throat. Hermione looked at her with wide eyes. She used her hands, which were buried in his hair, pushing him closer to her center, to push him away with haste. She used wandless magic to summon her robe, pulling it tightly around her.

"Mother", Draco drawled. He had just gotten up and straightened his clothes, wiping his mouth.

Narcissa looked at Hermione with distaste. "Draco", she began, "what is the meaning of this? You're getting married in less than a month". Narcissa was trying to avoid the muggleborn witch standing behind her son.

"A marriage for show, Mother. Astoria and I are not in love, we will never be in love", Draco replied to his mother.

"So you'd sneak around with a mu-ggleborn witch, even though you are marrying one of the most prestigious witches of the age?"

Hermione huffed. She realized what Narcissa was about to say. Mudblood. She had only caught herself for Draco's sake. "Father married you and still had his whores. I'm doing nothing less".

Draco knew this was a low blow, but he didn't care. Now it was his mother's turn to huff. "I'm here to inform you that we are having the Greengrasses over for dinner tomorrow evening. It would do well for you to show up, on time, I might add". With that, she turned and flooed out.

"Sorry about that, Granger", Draco turned and said to Hermione. She cleared her throat. "I really should be leaving". She could see his eyes harden as he glared at her.

"Why? Because of my mother?"

"I don't want to be your whore any longer". Hermione was surprised how calmly she said this, without a quiver in her voice.

She made to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her close to him. "It's not like you can't find any other willing witch", she told him.

"I don't _want_ another witch. I want you", he told her in response. Before she had time to respond, he kissed her, hard. She gasped, and he took this opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. She could taste herself on him. She relented and gave into the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, he let her go. They stood there, panting and staring at one another.

"Malfoy", Hermione said softly. "It was one thing to sneak around when you were just courting Astoria. That was three years ago. I should have guessed the two of you would eventually get engaged, but since it took so long, I guess I had hope. It's not like you owe me or anything. After all, I knew the terms of this agreement when we started. But now, I wouldn't just be sleeping with Draco Malfoy. I'd be sleeping with someone's husband, and I can't do that anymore".

"Granger...I...care...about you. Astoria means nothing to me, but I have to marry her".

"And just like you have to do what's best for you, I have to do what's best for me. Goodbye, Draco".

Saying his name felt foreign on her tongue. She walked to the floo without looking back, and then flooed to her apartment. When she landed, she crumpled into a heap on the floor and that's when the tears came.

* * *

So, the first two chapters are up! Please let me know what you guys think :)

XX, Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

Draco awoke the next morning in his bed. He had forgotten about the events the night before, but as soon as he opened his eyes, the memories came rushing back to him.

He hadn't thought of what would happen with his relationship with Hermione when he got engaged. He supposed he sort of just assumed that they would continue whatever they had going. He didn't understand why it was all of a sudden a big deal. They had been sneaking around behind Astoria's back for three bloody years now.

He sighed as he stepped into the shower. He wasn't sure how he felt about the muggleborn witch. All his life, he had been taught hatred towards people of that background. But he found her intriguing. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. And he did care for her, he wasn't lying when he said that.

But, he never thought about being with her as more than just fuck buddies. They would occasionally eat breakfast with one another, but it did not stretch beyond that. Sure, they talked when they were both coming down from their high and regaining their breath. They'd lay in the aftermath of their activities and talk on an intellectual level that Draco couldn't with anyone else. After he had washed himself thoroughly, he stepped out of the shower, waved his wand to dry himself, and put on a pair of grey slacks and a white button up shirt.

He wandered out into his kitchen, looking for something to eat. He heard the floo activate from the kitchen. He looked up and saw his best mate, Blaise Zabini, stepping into his living room.

He smirked and said, "I kind of thought Granger would be here".

Much like Ron, Blaise was the only one who knew of the relationship Draco harbored with the Gryffindor princess. It had been a morning, much like this one, and he had come in by floo. He was going to shout for Draco when he saw a witch in Draco's shirt, and wearing nothing else. Her back was turned away from him, but he could suspect the witch in front of him was gorgeous. Draco wouldn't go for anything less.

He cleared his throat, to which Hermione dropped the bowl she was holding. It shattered, and she turned to face a wide eyed Blaise. "Holy hell...Granger?"

Draco had come outside and shooed Blaise away, promising to give him details later.

"She was here last night, but she...she broke things off", Draco murmured.

"Is that really a surprise, mate?"

At this, Draco glared at the dark skinned wizard.

Blaise continued, "No, no, I mean I don't know Granger that well, but I do know she wouldn't be okay with being your mistress. I was surprised she has stuck with you for this long". He snorted at this.

Draco sighed. "I guess I just thought she'd be okay with it since she has been for three years. She told me I could find another willing witch, but I don't want another, Blaise. I want her. And she wants me, too. I can feel it".

Blaise laughed at this. "Okay, so what are you going to do? Seduce her the next time you see her?"

At this suggestion, Draco smirked. "Why not? It'll be proof enough she wants me, too. Once I can show her that, perhaps she'll agree to carry on as my mistress".

"You do know the next time you're going to see her is at your engagement ball?"

Draco raised and eyebrow. "And?"

" _And,_ what you're going to run off and have a secret rendezvous with Granger while people around you are celebrating your engagement to Astoria?"

At this, the blonde Slytherin smirked more. "That's exactly what I'm going to do, Blaise".

"What makes you think she'll be at the party?"

Draco snorted at this. Of course his mother had invited the golden trio, it was good for publicity. Seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione at an event for two Slytherins was enough for people to think the Malfoys had really changed. And the trio, in turn, would show up because they didn't want to seem like they were unforgiving. Yes, it was the perfect plan.

Draco calculated in his head how long he had. It was Thursday, and the ball was on the following evening. All he had to do was get through this dinner tonight, he thought to himself.

* * *

Hermione had been up for hours when she heard knocking at her door. Once more, she opened the door to reveal Ron. He had brought her lilies, her favorite flower. "Oh, Ronald, they're beautiful", she said taking them from his outstretched arms. She filled a vase with water, placed the flowers in it, and put the vase on the window sill.

"How are you, Mione?"

"Ron, you needn't worry about me. I'm fine, really. I guess I've just been having a lapse in judgement for the past three years, but it's over and I am moving on".

"So, are you going to the ball, then?"

"Ball? What ball?" she inquired.

Almost as if on cue, a barn owl swept through her window, dropping a parchment on the ground. She opened it, her eyes scanning the letter, and she groaned.

"You don't have to go, Mi. Harry and I will be there, as well as Ginny. You can just say you're sick".

"No, Ron. I don't want to give Malfoy the satisfaction of driving me away. I can do this. I'll go". She told him.

"Well, we're doing brunch at Harry and Ginny's. I stopped by to ask if you wanted to come".

Hermione nodded her head. She hadn't eaten anything and realized for the first time since waking up how hungry she was. "Let me just change". She put on a white sundress and brown pumps.

"Hermione, you might want to put a glamour on your face" Ron told her. At her appalled look, he quickly said, "no, it's just your eyes are blotchy. You don't want Harry and Ginny asking questions, now do you?"

She laughed at this while shaking her head. She applied the glamour her friend had suggested, and they headed off to the Potter's arm in arm.

* * *

Don't get used to these chapters being published so quickly, haha. I've had a lot of inspiration lately, but schoolwork is picking up. Anyways, the third installment.

I realized I haven't been putting disclaimers on my chapters, so I'll say it once for the whole story: I don't own anything.

Also, I'm having a hard time coming up with a title, so if any of you have ideas, shout them out!

XX, Gracie


	4. Chapter 4

Brunch went by quickly for Hermione. As expected, Ginny was on Hermione about dating again. "You haven't dated anyone since you and Ron broke up", the ginger witch quipped.

At this, Ron caught Hermione's eye and smirked. "Gin, I'm just focusing on work right now", Hermione started, "I'm only 21". A trend among wizards was to marry and bear children at a young age, something Hermione never quite understood.

Harry and Ginny themselves had gotten married right after the war, when Harry was only 18, and Ginny 17. And now, they were discussing children!

"So, you're going to Malfoy's engagement stag?" Harry asked her.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the mention of his name. "Actually, I was hoping I could go with Ronald, as friends", she said looking over at her friend.

His ears tinged pink and he said, "Oh...well I kind of already asked someone".

"Who?" Hermione, Ginny, and Harry said at the same time. At this question, the redhead's ears went full red.

"Padma Patil", he said.

"Oh", was Hermione's response.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione, I didn't know you'd want to go together".

"Oh, nonsense, it's really fine!"

Hermione meant this. She was happy for her friend, and hoped things would work out between Ron and Padma. She knew they hadn't spoken much since the night of the Yule Ball their fourth year, and had recently reconnected.

Ginny looked at Hermione. "We have to find you someone, too!" she squealed.

"Hermione sighed, looking at Harry for help. He gave her a helpless look, indicating he knew nothing would stop Ginny.

"What about Cormac?" Ginny asked.

Hermione gagged. "No, thank you", she told her friend.

Ginny put her finger on her chin and made a face of concentration. "Hmm, what about Dean Thomas?" she asked her.

While Dean was attractive, Hermione couldn't deny that, it would be too weird since Ginny had gone out with him in their Hogwarts days.

"No, Gin, seriously, it's fine" Hermione told the other witch firmly.

"Mione, please let me do this for you! Ohh, there's this new auror that works with Harry and Ron and he's absolutely delicious" Ginny said.

Hermione thought about it. Ginny did have good taste in men, and she didn't want Draco to think she couldn't get a date.

She looked over at her two best friends as if to ask their opinion. "Are you talking about Carter", Ron asked his sister.

She smiled and nodded.

"Oh Carter Beaumont", Ron started, "Mi, he's perfect for you!" Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione choked on her drink. "Carter Beaumont, the French bachelor?" she said skeptically.

Hermione had heard of him. He was wealthy and halfblood, and much like Draco Malfoy, a total womanizer. He was France's most eligible bachelor, even though he didn't reside there any longer. He had lived in England for the greater part of his life, but went back to France during the war.

He was also, as Ginny had stated, very delicious.

"That's the one", Ginny said. "Now, I know what you're thinking, Mi. I know the tabloids like to paint him as this womanizing wizard, but he's not. He's actually very sweet and kind". Hermione mulled over it for a few seconds. She smiled at her friend and said, "Fine, I guess I'll go with him, if he wants to". Ginny squealed and told Harry and Ron to figure that out.

"We have to get dresses!"

Hermione bit her lip. She had been thinking of wearing a dress she had in the back of her closet. She had never worn it, and it was beautiful. The only thing was _he_ had gotten it for her. She decided to wear it anyways.

"Actually, I have something I'm going to wear already. But, I'll go with you".

Ginny nodded and flicked her wand so that all the dishes landed in the sink. She kissed Harry and then the two girls were off the Diagon Alley to find Ginny a dress.

* * *

Draco's day went by quickly, and soon he was getting ready for this dinner. He put on a white button up shirt and tucked it into his black slacks. Next, he put on some cologne and let his hair free, falling into his face a little.

Once he was ready, he flooed to the Manor.

Astoria and her parents were already there, as were his parents. Also joining them was Astoria's sister, Daphne, and her husband, Theo Nott.

"Astoria", Draco said, kissing her hand.

She smiled back and said, "Hello, Drake".

He greeted Lady Greengrass next, then his mother, then Daphne. He shook hands with the Greengrass patriarch and then Theo.

"Now that we're all here, we can sit down" Narcissa said.

"I wasn't sure you'd make it on time, Draco. According to your mother, you were a bit...preoccupied when she came to see you last night" his father drawled. He looked into his father's menacing eyes. He knew they'd have a talk about Hermione later.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss anything this important" Draco replied back to his father.

Over dinner, they talked about wedding preparations, as well as the final preparations for the engagement the following night. While the women chatted away about that, the men discussed more pressing issues, like the new Minister of Magic.

After dinner was over, Draco, Astoria, Daphne, and Theo went out into the gardens.

Theo and Daphne had snuck away. Draco looked in the general direction they went in and sighed. He wondered what it would be like to marry someone he truly loved. He thought about Hermione for a split second, but then shook his head. No, he wasn't in love with the muggleborn witch. He had developed some type of feelings for her, though. After all, they had been sleeping together for three years.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Astoria.

"I'm excited about the ball tomorrow. I've just received the most gorgeous dress, darling".

Draco smiled tightly. "I can't wait to see you in it".

Draco knew the younger witch was infatuated with him. In fact, she had been since the Hogwarts days.

He liked Astoria, he did. He just didn't want to marry a pureblood airhead. He thought about what would happen if she found out he had been stepping out on her. She'd be devastated. This realization almost made Draco think to not seduce Hermione at the ball.

But then he thought about her hot body, naked, and writhing underneath him. This thought made him hard, and he had to think of other things to bring his erection down.

He knew that as a pureblood woman, Astoria was a virgin. He just couldn't imagine sleeping with the blonde, no matter how gorgeous she was.

Before he knew it, they had made a full circle around the gardens. Astoria had been talking about the wedding, but as he hadn't been paying attention, he just smiled at her and nodded. The Greengrasses and Notts gathered their things, said goodbye and headed out.

Draco was about to head out as well, when he heard his father say, "Draco. My study. Now". Draco walked into the study, his father following close behind him.

"She's just a good fuck, father", Draco said before his father could even get a word out. His back was turned away from his father.

"Just as bloody well, it ends. You are in no position to be stepping out on your wife, Draco" Lucius said.

Draco scoffed, "Why not? You did".

"This isn't about me, son. Besides, there is a clause in the marriage contract which prohibits infidelity", Lucius said with a smirk.

Draco turned around to face his father. "What?"

Lucius just nodded his head, his smirk strengthening.

He looked over at the door, as if to dismiss Draco. Draco slowly walked out of his father's study, and said goodbye to his mother.

He flooed back to his apartment. He'd have to be loyal. It wasn't something that would be hard, he didn't want to sleep around. No, he only wanted to sleep with one witch. He was furious at his father for adding the clause.

This just meant he had to be with Hermione as many times as he could before he got married.

* * *

So, not entirely happy with this chapter, but that's fine. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Carter Beaumont. I'm thinking of all the fine men he should look like, and so I'm having a poll:

Should he look like:

Alex Pettyfer, Theo James, or Stephen Amell

Also, you guys can write in someone who you'd want it to be. I'm trying to make it someone who would look good with Emma Watson :)

XX,

Gracie


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Most of the people who voted, voted for Alex Pettyfer, so he's going to be Carter! I know I suck for taking so long for this chapter! SORRY GUYS! Without further ado, Chapter 5:

* * *

The day of the ball dawned. Hermione went about her business as usual. She had spent the previous evening with Ginny, trying to find the red headed witch the perfect dress.

Hermione was nervous about Carter. She had seen his picture in various wizarding magazines, labeling him a player. Ginny, Ron, and Harry had assured her these were nothing but rumors, but Hermione still had her guard up.

She was excited, though. Even if he was a bachelor, he wasn't bad to look at. Most of her nerves came from thinking about how Draco would react. They hadn't seen each other since she had said goodbye. A part of her wanted to run back to him, but she knew it was stupid. He couldn't take care of her like she wanted him to. Like she needed him to.

She thought back to the day she realized she could never be anything to Draco.

 _Hermione had a rough day at work. She needed to let loose, so she went home, took a shower, and flooed directly to Draco's. He looked surprised when he saw her. He was sitting on his couch, reading a book. He stood up when she arrived. Before he could get a word out, she pounced on him._

 _She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist with such force, he was knocked backwards onto the couch. She was straddling him, now, and she leaned down to kiss him. he responded to the kiss almost immediately. She began to grind herself onto him, her pencil skirt pulled up to her waist. Draco began to kiss her neck. He started unbuttoning her white button up slowly. As each button was released, her creamy skin was exposed._

 _He finally got to the last button, and she shrugged off the shirt. She pulled his v neck shirt over his neck, desperate to get some skin on skin contact._

 _As the kissing grew more demanding, Draco reached around and unhooked her bra, revealing her chest. He unlatched himself from her mouth and moved his down to one of her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked, hard, while his hand worked her other breast._

 _She threw her head back and moaned. She hopped off of him, shimmying out of her skirt and panties. She then knelt in front of him and undid the button on his trousers. She pulled down his boxers and pants at the same time, letting his hard cock spring free. She immediately took it into her mouth._

 _"God, Granger", Draco moaned above her. She began bobbing her head up and down his cock, while he buried his hand in her hair and guided her._

 _She let his cock hit the back of her throat and moaned. "I need you, now", he breathed. He pulled her up and laid her down on the couch. He hovered above her, looking into her eyes. He slowly entered her._

 _They both moaned at the contact. Once he was all the way in, he began thrusting. Slowly at first, before gaining speed._

 _"Oh my God, Draco!" Hermione screamed. She was writhing beneath him, moaning and lifting her hips to meet each of his thrusts._

 _Her moans only egged him on further, and he started going faster. He knew he was going to come soon, but she hadn't. He reached down, in between their bodies, and began making circles on her clit with his thumb. Her moaning grew louder and more frantic._

 _"Please don't stop!"_

 _He moved his hand faster, until her walls clamped around him and she was shaking. "Oh, God, yes!" she screamed as she came._

 _Once she was down from her high, Draco began thrusting into her quickly. He was close, and Hermione could tell._

 _"Come for me, baby", she whispered. That was all it took for him to explode._

 _Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her, his dick still inside of her._

 _He rolled off of her and began dressing. She did the same._

 _"You're being awfully quiet, Granger", he said. "Is something wrong?"_

 _They had been at this for about a year and a half. She chose Draco because she didn't think she could ever fall for him, and she believed they could have sex, no strings attached._

 _"No, I'm fine", she said, rather unconvincingly, looking down. The truth was, she was falling for him. Hard. She just didn't know where he stood. He was still "seeing" Astoria._

 _He chuckled._

 _"Granger. Clearly there's something bothering you. Out with it"._

 _"What am I to you?" she blurted without quite meaning to. She quickly looked up to see his face. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before they were back to normal. He didn't say anything at first. He just studied her._

 _"I care about you", he finally said, choosing his words carefully._

 _"You_ care _about me?" she stated, looking at him blankly._

 _He looked uneasy. "I thought you knew what this was when we started"._

 _"That was a bloody year and a half ago. So what we've been shagging for almost 2 years, and you just 'care' about me? Have you ever wanted anything...more?"_

 _Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes, but she held them back. She didn't want to cry in front of him._

 _"I don't know what you want from me. I told you when this started we couldn't be together!" His voice was steadily increasing, as was hers._

 _"Why? Because of your family and their ancient views on blood purity? I didn't fight in a war just to be someone's bloody doormat because of my 'dirty blood'"._

 _Now they were both screaming. She continued, "If you want to be with me, then fucking choose me, Malfoy". He opened his mouth to retaliate, but she stopped him before he could. "DON'T say you don't want me. I see the way you look at me. The way we talk. It's like we're in a relationship, but you're hiding me"._

 _"And you know damn well why I'm hiding you! I'd be disowned. I would have nothing. I would be nothing!"_

 _"You would have me", she stated, quietly this time._

 _He walked over to her and cupped her cheek. She pulled away from him._

 _"I'm not sure if I can keep doing this", she told him. And then she walked away, believing she wouldn't see him again._

 _Over the next couple days, she hadn't heard from him. She got home from work one day, and he had been there, waiting. He apologized to her, told her that if things were different they'd have a chance. And she'd listened._

 _She regretted going back to him every day since that point, but she couldn't walk away. She loved him._

Hermione sighed as she thought back on that memory.

She was just glad she finally broke things off with him. He was a bloody coward, she was thinking to herself.

She sighed once more, before looking at the clock. It was time for her to get ready for the ball. She would face Draco Malfoy, wearing her stunning dress, and show him what he was missing.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be the ball!

XX,

Gracie


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione looked at the clock. It was 6:00, and her date would be there in about an hour to pick her up. She was nervous, but she was also excited.

She got up from her cozy armchair and went into her bedroom, where she laid out her dress. It was gorgeous. She bit her lip, making second guesses as to whether she should actually wear the dress. After all, she had gotten it from him.

She decided she would wear it, no matter how he'd react. It was a beautiful lace gown. It was black and long sleeved. The bodice formed to her body, and was all lace, as were the sleeves. At her waist, the fabric flowed outwards until it reached the ground. It was solid black, with streaks of lace going down to the bottom. The back of the dress was her favorite part; it was cut out, revealing most of her back, into a diamond shape.

Hermione was going to pair the dress with simple black pumps.

She went into the bathroom and peeled off the blue T-shirt and skinny jeans she was wearing. She also took off her cotton knickers and replaced them with a lacy black bra and panties set. Once she was done with that, she applied her make-up. She did a smokey eye and put on red lipstick.

Once she tamed her unruly curls, she did a double Dutch fishtail braid updo. Once she was satisfied with her hair and make-up, she carefully put on the dress and her shoes. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and smirked. Draco would lose his mind when he saw her.

She looked at the time. 6:54. Carter would be there soon.

She went into the kitchen and drank some water, before she heard knocking at her door.

She went to open it, and her breath caught in her throat. The pictures didn't do him justice. Standing in front of her was Carter Beaumont, dressed in very fine dress robes. He had just the right amount of scruff, a square jaw line, and gorgeous eyes.

He smiled at her. "The pictures don't do you justice", he told her, mirroring her earlier thoughts.

She blushed. "Thank you, I was actually just thinking the same thing about you".

"Carter Beamont", he said as he took her hand, giving it a small peck.

"Hermione Granger".

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. "Shall we?" he asked her.

She nodded and took his hand. They were going to apparate to the party.

She felt a familiar squeezing sensation and before she knew it, she was standing in front of a beautiful ballroom. Carter held out his arm for her, and she took it.

She took a deep breath as he led her into the ballroom.

There were many people there already. Hermione scanned the room until she saw his grey eyes. They were looking at her hungrily, taking her in.

He thought she looked breathtaking. She was wearing the dress he gave her. He smirked at this.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Carter had found Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Padma.

"Hello", they all greeted one another.

"Wow, Mi, you look wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed. "That dress...it's gorgeous".

She gave her friend a smile, "Thanks, Gin, you look absolutely fantastic as well!"

It was true. The redhead had opted for a simple, yet elegant dress. It was also black, and a halter top. It was form fitting, all the way down to the bottom, where it spread out a bit. It had a slit on one of the sides, where her leg came out.

"Carter, how nice to see you", Ginny told him.

He took her hand, and kissed it as well, "Likewise".

He then repeated the procedure with Padma, introducing himself to her.

Hermione enjoyed getting to know Carter. She felt free, being with a man outside of this apartment. She sighed. She missed this. She missed dating. She supposed she learned a lot about Draco in the time they had been together.

They had real conversations, intellectual ones, even. But, at the end of the day, she was a secret, and she couldn't be that any longer.

She knew right when her and Carter began discussing their lives and interests that they'd have a lot in common. He was an avid reader, as was she.

She was leaning into the handsome man, laughing, when Astoria and Draco had come to greet them.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger", Draco said. He shook hands with the two wizards and kissed Hermione's hand. Shivers ran through her body.

He smirked at the reaction he got from the feisty witch.

"I guess a congratulations are in order, Malfoy", she said. She turned to look at his stunning fiancé. She smiled at Hermione.

"Thank you", she said politely.

Draco and Astoria stayed there for a couple more minutes, making small talk, before they moved on to greet their other guests.

"Would you like to dance?" Carter inquired.

Hermione had forgotten about Draco when she and Carter were conversing, until he came to greet them. Another distraction would be welcome.

"Of course", she told him.

She took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. He pulled her close as they began to sway with the music.

"You look so beautiful tonight", Carter softly said into her ear.

"Thank you", she responded. She was sure she was blushing.

Carter chuckled. "I'm not the only one who thinks so". She lifted her head to look at him with a questioning look. He motioned somewhere behind them.

She turned and saw Draco looking at the pair with narrowed eyes.

Hermione forced a laugh.

Meanwhile, Blaise had gone up to Draco.

He whistled. "Hot damn, Granger looks especially shaggable today. Too bad Carter Beaumont is going to be the one doing the shagging".

Draco glared at his dark skinned friend.

"I'll have her screaming my name within 30 minutes", he said confidently.

"I'm not sure, mate. I didn't think she'd show up with an actual date. I thought she'd come with Weasley or even Longbottom. You've got serious competition if she's shown up with Carter bloody Beaumont".

As they carried on this conversation in hushed tones, Carter and Hermione had already danced through 3 songs.

"I'm going to run to the ladies room", she told him.

"Okay, I'll get us some drinks", he smiled at her.

She made her way out of the ballroom and began to search for the bathroom.

She gasped when she was pulled into a dim corridor. She was pinned against the wall and before she could get a word out she was being kissed.

She recognized his scent. Almost as soon as the kiss began, it ended. She shoved him, hard.

He stumbled for a bit, before regaining his balance.

"Granger, what the hell?"

"No, Malfoy. We aren't doing this. Especially not here".

"You're wearing the dress", he stated blankly.

"It was a perfectly nice dress and I didn't want it to go to waste. Please don't take me wearing this dress as any indication that what we have…what we had…will go on any longer. Honestly, did you actually think I'd be okay with being your secret whore forever?"

The look on his face told her everything she needed to know.

She scoffed, "you're mental, Malfoy".

"Granger…I…", he began.

She stopped him before he could go on, not caring what he had to say.

"I'm done. We are finished. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my _date",_ she said, emphasizing the last word.

As she walked away from the corridor, she felt tears well up in her eyes. He hadn't even tried to stop her. She blinked back the tears, and told herself that it was just proof he didn't actually care for her.

She couldn't forget the feel of his lips on hers.

She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "Get yourself, together, Hermione", she said out loud to her reflection.

She took a few deep breaths before she left, making her way back to her date, trying to forget the feeling of Draco's lips on hers.

* * *

The links for Hermione and Ginny's dresses is on my page, as is Hermione's hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione made her way back to Carter. She was sure she was flushed. She hated the effect he still had on her. She shook her head slightly, to get rid of the thoughts of the blonde.

Carter handed her a drink, which she took gratefully. He was standing with Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Padma. They seemed to be engaged in a conversation.

"...can you believe it?" she heard Ginny say.

"Believe what?" Hermione asked, late to the conversation.

Ron looked uncomfortable as Ginny and Padma started to tell her the gossip.

"People are saying Draco Malfoy has a paramour" Padma whispered to her excitedly.

Hermione choked on her drink, " _What?"_

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, Astoria looks just about bloody pissed".

Hermione looked over to the beautiful woman, and sure enough, she looked angry as she whispered to Draco. They seemed to be in the middle of a heated discussion.

"How do they know. Do they know who it is?" Hermione asked them cautiously, hoping she didn't sound too obvious.

"We don't know who it is, but Cormac heard Narcissa talking to Lucius about it. They didn't name names, but apparently they're both furious. Naturally, Cormac told everyone about it" Harry piped in.

"That's ridiculous", Hermione said, "I'm sure Malfoy isn't seeing anyone on the side. I mean _look_ at Astoria". She was hoping she could convince her friends that Malfoy wasn't seeing anyone. She did not need them putting the pieces together.

Ginny snorted. "You sound like my dear brother, Ron".

When Hermione looked at her questioningly she said, "He seems to think there's no way Malfoy could have a mistress, either".

Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. She'd have to thank him later.

She waved her hand, "Nevermind, it's none of our business if he is", she said attempting to change the subject.

"But Mione, don't you want to know who it is?" Padma asked her.

"Yeah", Ginny began, "according to Cormac, Lucius told Narcissa that Draco told him that the woman was just a 'good fuck'".

Hermione tried hard to level her breathing.

She was livid. A 'good fuck'? That's all she was to him?

She took a couple deep breaths before smiling. "I'm getting tired", she said.

"Carter, do you want to get out of here?"

He smiled at her, "I'd love to Hermione".

She bade farewell to her friends, and took Carter's hand, which he held out to her. They left the ballroom together, Hermione making sure Draco had seen them.

* * *

Draco had composed himself and went back out into the ballroom. He was about to go talk to a smirking Blaise when Astoria stepped in his way. He looked at her and registered that she looked angry. Very angry.

"Is it true?" she asked him in a hushed tone.

"Is what true, Astoria?" he asked her, not quite coldly, but not in an inviting way either.

"They're saying that you have a...a... _mistress,_ Draco!"

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before hardening again. He narrowed them. In a menacing tone he asked her, "Where did you hear that?"

"Everyone's bloody talking about it. I'm humiliated, Draco", she told him.

Draco scoffed, "Of course it's not true, Astoria, I'm not sure what kind of rumors you've heard". Draco tried to come off as aloof and nonchalant, but he quickly scanned the room.

Sure enough, people were whispering at each other and looking at the couple.

Astoria huffed. "I have been cheated on, but I will not be _lied_ to as well". She turned on her heel and went to speak with Daphne and Theo.

Draco made his way over to Blaise, who was still smirking.

"You son of a bitch", Draco began, "I trusted you, Blaise!"

He was trying to keep himself calm, he didn't want to make a scene.

Blaise's eyes widened when he realized what Draco was implying.

"You can't seriously think I had something to do with this?" he asked.

"You're the only one who bloody knew!" he whispered to him.

"Mate, it wasn't me. You know I wouldn't do that. It was Cormac".

"McLaggen? How in the bloody hell does he know about any of this?"

"He overheard your parents talking about it. All the way up to the part where you didn't care about Granger, and that she was just a 'good fuck'. No one knows who it is, mate, but now that people know there's something to look for, they'll find it. Be careful".

The color had drained from his already pale face.

If Cormac told everyone about it, that would mean that the news had gone back to Hermione. That meant she thought he hadn't actually cared for her.

He gulped and looked around the room to find her.

When he finally spotted her, he saw red.

She was leaving...With Carter fucking Beaumont.

* * *

Short Chapter, yes I know! I've been busy with school and stuff, but let me know what you think!

XX, Gracie


	8. Chapter 8

Draco was livid. She was leaving with _him?_ What did she even see in him, anyways? He wanted to go after her, but he knew he couldn't. Not if he didn't want anyone finding out.

He sighed and made his way to Astoria.

"Stori", he began, "We need to talk".

"We'll talk once the last of our guests leave, Draco". He nodded at her. He was about to walk away, but he leaned in and kissed her cheek before he left; they still had guests and if he wanted to diffuse the rumors, they'd have to look like a couple.

Astoria got the hint and smiled tightly. They looked happy to any outsiders, but Draco knew she was angry with him.

He supposed she had a right to be. He made his way over to his parents, next.

"Mother, father", he drawled. He knew it would do them no good to talk to them there, so he didn't bring up the rumors at that moment.

"If I could have a word with the two of you, later", he told them. Lucius nodded towards his son.

"Draco, dear. The night is coming to a close, you and Astoria should thank everyone for coming", his mother told him.

He made his way back to Astoria shortly after and guided her to the middle of the ballroom.

He pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, " _Sonorus",_ repeating the same incantation on Astoria.

"Everyone, we'd like your attention", Astoria began. "We are so happy you all have come out tonight to celebrate our engagement. We are so excited to see what the future holds for us!"

She was smiling, and moved so that she was closer to Draco. He smiled at her and added, "We just want to thank you all for coming out tonight, I hope everyone had as wonderful a time as we did". He turned towards his betrothed and lightly kissed her cheek. Their guests clapped for the couple happily.

He took the spells off so that their voices were no longer amplified, as people began to leave the ballroom. A couple of people came by to express their congratulations.

Once everyone had left the ballroom, the only four people left were Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Astoria.

"Let's go to my study, shall we?" Lucius suggested.

They all made their way to the study, Lucius closing the door behind him.

"How could you two be so foolish?" Draco exclaimed at once, "Talking about that? Here of all places?"

"We wouldn't have had to speak of the matter, had you not run off with the harpy in the first place", Lucius retaliated.

Astoria's eyes hardened. "You ran off with her? _Here? Tonight?"_ she asked him.

"We didn't bloody do anything!" Draco exclaimed.

Narcissa huffed.

"Who is it?" Astoria asked.

"It doesn't matter, it's over", Lucius told her firmly. The witch did not relent.

"I am _not_ starting this marriage off with lies", she hissed, "Now you tell me who it is, or I am calling this whole wedding off!"

Draco looked at his father, who consented.

"It's Hermione Granger", he said quietly.

"You're stepping out on me for a _Mudblood?"_ Astoria said, her eyes narrowing.

Draco's eyes hardened as she used that word, but he remained silent. "Like I said, dear, it's over", Lucius told Astoria.

"It better bloody be over. It's one thing for people to think you're cheating, but with that kind of scum, no less?" she said.

Draco didn't have anything to say. He knew he needed to see her again before he got married, before the clause prohibited him from seeing her anymore.

He feigned innocence once more, stating, "She means nothing, Astoria. I have certain _needs,_ and she fulfills them. As you know, pureblooded women need to remain pure on their wedding day. It'll all be over when we get married".

Astoria huffed. "Only because of the infidelity clause", she muttered, but no one heard her.

His parents seemed to be satisfied with what he said, but she knew better. He had grown to care for the mudblood. Perhaps he even grew to _love_ her. Draco and Astoria bid the Malfoys a good night. He walked his fiance to the floo.

Right before she was about to leave, she turned around and said, "I know you have feelings for her, Draco. If you need to call this wedding off, do so. But I will not be humiliated again. If you choose me, then choose me. I will not tolerate being stepped out on again until we are wed. This tryst you have with the mudblood, it ends now, or we do".

Draco's eyes hardened. He grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her towards him, so that she was only a few inches away from him.

"Do _not_ call her that. Do not go around and act like it would be that easy to break this off. Don't act like you have any leverage, and threaten to call this off, because we both know your father would never allow that. I'll do as I please until we get married", he stated coldly.

She looked scared now. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she was still scared, so she nodded at him. Satisfied, he let her go. She slowly turned towards the floo and left to go home.

Shortly after this, Draco apparated to his apartment.

He shuffled into his bedroom, stripping down into black silk boxers. He slipped into his covers and sighed. He wondered what Hermione was doing, with that prick of all people. He laid there until his eyes started drooping, and he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Hermione and Carter had just left the ball, and were walking hand-in-hand.

"What's your favorite color?" Carter asked her.

They had been getting to know each other since they had left the ball, asking each other simple questions and deep questions alike.

"Hmm, that's a tough one. I guess I'd have to go with a soft blue", she told him. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I would have guessed red", he chuckled.

"Ever the Gryffindor", she laughed back.

He had opted to apparate them close to her apartment, but not quite there, so they had been walking towards her place.

When they got to her flat, they stopped.

She turned so that they were face to face.

"I had a really nice time with you tonight", Hermione told him, and she meant it.

He smiled at her. "Me too", he said. He slowly leaned towards her and captured her lips in a kiss. It wasn't needy, like the ones she had shared with Draco, but nice nonetheless.

They broke apart and he could see she was blushing.

"W-Would you like to come upstairs?" She asked him.

He smirked and accepted.

"Just for tea", she added hastily.

They made their way up to her flat. The second they got in, thoughts of tea were gone, as he had turned her and crashed his lips against hers. This kiss was different. It was passionate.

She thread her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. She felt him reach behind her and unzip her dress. It fell to the floor around her in a heap. She was now clad only in a black lace bra and matching panties. She took off his coat, and began unbuttoning his white dress shirt, as their lips were still locked in a kiss. He lifted her up and she immediately put her legs around his waist.

He backed her up against the wall, but not before unhooking her bra and letting her breasts free. He kissed his way down her neck and then flicked her nipple with his tongue. Her eyes shot open at this point.

She unhooked her legs from his waist. "Too...too fast", she heard herself say.

He put her down. They were both breathing hard and fast. "I'm sorry", she said in a small voice, as he scooped up his shirt and gave it to her as she covered herself with it.

"Don't be", he chuckled.

"Do you still want tea?" she asked him.

He laughed softly. "I don't think so. I should get going, actually, but I'd love to see you again".

She nodded at him. "You can stay here", she said. He quirked his eyebrow at her, a habit he did quite often.

"It's late", she told him. "You don't have to", she added in a much quieter tone.

He smiled at her. "I can sleep on the couch", he said to her.

"Don't be silly, come here", she said, taking his hand. She stopped and picked up her dress. Once they were in her bedroom, she changed into an over sized T-shirt that covered her to about mid thigh.

She knew she had some of Ron's old pants somewhere. She found them and threw them at him. He changed into them too, not bothering to put on a shirt. Hermione stared at him and her breath hitched. He was beautiful, with a toned chest. He had a 'v' and a happy trail leading downwards, and Hermione couldn't help but wonder why she had stopped this beautiful creature earlier.

 _Because of Draco_ , a voice in her head told her. She shook her head and got into bed, motioning for him to do the same.

"Are you sure this is okay? I can leave", he told her. She smiled and nodded at him, "It's fine".

The last thing she remembered before sleep took her was a hard body positioning herself behind him and snaking an arm around her waist.

She smiled as she let sleep take her.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione woke up the next morning with Carter's arms still around her. Smiling to herself, she untangled herself from him and got up. She stretched her arms above her head and let out a yawn, before making her way to the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth and went out to make tea. As she was making it, she heard a chuckle behind her. Carter was awake, changed out of Ron's clothes. He walked up to her and placed his hands on either side of her waist.

She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

"I had a wonderful time last night", he murmured against her lips.

She sighed contentedly. "Me too".

Her eyes were still closed when she felt him pull away from her. "Well, I should be going", he told her.

She nodded and smiled, then she led him to the door. "Owl me", she told him. He nodded his head at her and gave her a quick kiss before he left.

Closing the door behind her, Hermione made her way back to her kitchen and finished making her tea. She sat down at her favorite armchair and drank her tea peacefully.

She then heard a knocking at her window, and saw a barn owl outside. She let it in, and it dropped the Prophet on the ottoman. She paid the bird and it flew right back out the window.

Hermione picked up the newspaper and sighed. She saw Draco and Astoria looking gorgeous and happy from the ball yesterday. Before she did something stupid, like cry, she picked up her wand and pointed it at the newspaper, muttering, "Incendio". The paper went up in flames before disappearing.

She took a deep breath, before she went into her room to get ready for the day. She had business to attend to in Diagon Alley.

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning and made his way into the bathroom. He stayed under the shower for a long time, letting the steam and water envelope him. He thought about Hermione and how bloody gorgeous she looked in that dress the night before.

He sighed. He needed to find a way to get her to agree to be with him, at least until the wedding. He knew she was a stubborn witch, with morals and whatnot. He knew it would not be an easy task.

Thinking about Hermione made him hurt, so he decided he would try to take his mind off of it. He needed to meet with a potential investor that day for lunch, so he made his way out of the shower and put on black slacks and a light grey button up.

He magically dried his hair and let it fall in his face a bit. Satisfied with his appearance, he made his way to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Hermione dressed herself in a white button up and a flowy black skirt that stopped just before her knees. She paired this with black closed toed heels. She waved her wand at her hair to tame it, and her hair cascaded down her back in curls.

Satisfied, she made her way to Diagon Alley. She decided to go through the Leaky Cauldron, as her flat in muggle London wasn't too far. She walked in and saw the barkeep, Tom.

"Hello Tom", she smiled and waved. He grunted in acknowledgement before he went back to tending to the tables.

She made her way to the paved street and decided she would first stop at Madam Malkin's, as she needed new robes. She made her way into the shop, trying on robes and making small talk with Madam Malkin as she tailored her robes. Once she was done, Madam Malkin told her she'd have the robes delivered to her.

She thanked her and walked out into the street. Though it had been sunny before, it was now pouring rain. Hermione looked for her wand in her pocket, before realizing she had forgotten it.

Grumbling in frustration, she decided she would wait for the rain to let up before she would make her way back to her flat. Because she didn't have her wand, she couldn't apparate.

She went into the Leaky to ask Tom if she could use his floo, but he informed her he was fresh out of floo powder.

After about 30 minutes of consistent rain, she decided she would just have to risk it. She had things to do at home, and she couldn't just stay put until the rain stopped; it could go on all night.

She made her way outside, when she bumped into a hard figure. She almost fell, but the person wrapped his arms around her waist so that she wouldn't fall. "Thank you", she said before looking up.

She looked up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco was surprised when he saw her. It was raining hard and she was looking down. Suddenly, he had an idea. He strutted over to her, deliberately bumping into her. He caught her before she could fall. She muttered a thank you and looked up to see Draco.

He could have sworn he heard her breath catch in her throat.

"Granger", he said, "what on Earth are you doing out here in the pouring rain?"

She straightened herself out and let herself out of his grasp.

"I had business to attend to, but I am just about to head home. I seem to have forgotten my wand, and Tom is out of floo powder", she told him.

"So you're going to walk?"

She nodded her head and they just stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Er, well, I guess I'll be going then".

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She gasped. "W-What are you doing?"

"Don't be daft, Granger. If you walk home in this, you'll get sick for sure". Before she had a chance to respond to him, he quickly apparated them both to his flat.

"What do you think you're doing?" she screamed the second they got to his flat.

"I just want to talk", he told her.

She scoffed and crossed her arms. He realized that she was probably cold, as she was soaking wet. He felt himself grow hard looking at her. Her shirt was completely soaked through, and he could see her skin and her black bra.

Her skirt was sticking to her legs and riding up, and there were water droplets running down her arms and legs. He slowly made his way over to her.

She gulped and back up. She gasped when she hit a wall.

He caged her in and looked into her eyes. He smirked when he saw the longing in them.

He leaned down and slowly kissed her. He was patient, waiting for her to grant him access.

Just when he thought he won, she pushed him away.

"No", she said. "No. I can't do this. You said you just wanted to talk".

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Goddammit, Granger", he muttered. "I...I miss you", he said slowly.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She never thought he'd admit that he had actually missed her. All she wanted was to jump into his arms and let him take her. She knew she had to remain strong.

"You mean you miss having someone to warm your bed?" she asked coldly.

When he didn't respond she cleared her throat. "I need to get out of here", she muttered.

She walked over to his fireplace, grabbing floo powder. Before she stepped into the fireplace she turned to him.

"I could have loved you forever, Draco. Please don't make this harder than it already is. Don't seek me out anymore".

With that she turned and flooed home, disappearing into the green flames.


	10. Chapter 10

Ron Weasley walked into his office at the Ministry. He said hello to his assistant, and after making a bit of small talk, he went into his office and closed the door.

As he was working, he heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" he called.

"Mr. Weasley, there's a Mr. Zabini here to see you", his assistant told him.

He looked puzzled. Why was he here? He nodded and told her to let him in.

He looked up to find Blaise Zabini walking into the room. "Zabini", he said, "what can I do for you?"

Blaise smirked. He had been thinking about how bloody miserable his best mate had been the past few days. And he knew it was all because of a certain witch. He had decided he would try to get Draco to call off the wedding and admit he wanted to be with Hermione, blood status forgotten. But, to do that, he needed to enlist the help of some nosy Gryffindors.

"I actually needed your help with a...personal problem", Blaise responded.

Ron looked at the dark skinned wizard with a puzzled expression. "Listen, Zabini, I don't know what you've heard, but I don't swing that way", Ron laughed. He knew Blaise had a reputation with women, and couldn't help to make the joke.

Blaise looked absolutely appalled. "Please, Weasley, I just ate", he said, gagging.

"I need you to help me get Draco and Granger together", Blaise finished explaining. Ron narrowed his eyes.

"And why, may I ask, would I ever help Mione get back with that git? He played her for years, making her fall in love with him, when he had no intentions of reciprocating that love", Ron seethed.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "He does love her back, he's just too stubborn to admit it".

Ron relaxed a bit after hearing this. He hesitated a little bit.

"And...you're sure he loves her back? She can't handle getting her heart broken again", he said to the other wizard.

"I'm positive", Blaise nodded.

Ron thought it over before holding out his hand.

Blaise took it and they shook while Ron said, "So, how do we do this?"

Blaise smirked again and said, "Well, we'll need the help of Potter and the Potterette".

"They have names", Ron mumbled annoyed, "and they don't exactly know about the relationship", Ron finished sheepishly.

"Well then, you'll have to tell them, won't you?" Blaise responded to the red head before telling him the rest of his plan.

* * *

Hermione had just gotten home from Draco's apartment. She was breathing heavily still, but she was happy she had kept her resolve and not slept with Draco.

She thought about the blonde man and anger seethed through her. She didn't want to just be his toy because his perfect little pureblood fiance needed to be pure on her wedding day. She had hoped that maybe she meant more to him than that, but she didn't want to convince herself that he cared about her as more than someone to sleep with, because she was trying to get over him.

She was even angrier because she had just begun to forget about him, but he brought her right back to square one.

She felt tears threatening to spill over her lashes, but she blinked them away. She would not shed any more tears over Draco Malfoy, she decided.

She shook her head to relieve the thoughts of the former Slytherin, and she went about straightening things up. As she was cleaning her flat, she heard a knock at her door.

She opened it to find an ecstatic looking Ginny.

"Mione!" She exclaimed, running into her flat and giving her a big hug.

"Hi, Gin", Hermione laughed, "it's nice to see you, too."

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a girl's night?" Ginny inquired, holding up a bag containing ice cream and popcorn.

"I'd love to!" Hermione told her, taking the bag and putting it in the kitchen.

Ginny sat down on the couch and beckoned for Hermione. Hermione made her way over to her and sat down next to her.

"I have some news", Ginny told the older witch.

"I'm pregnant!" she screamed.

Hermione squealed and jumped up off the couch. "Oh my gosh, that's so exciting!" she gushed, ushering Ginny up and hugging her.

"Does everyone know?" Hermione inquired.

Ginny shook her head. "Harry's telling Ron tonight, and then I told you. We're going to tell Mum and the rest of the family at dinner at the Burrow. You'll come, won't you?"

Hermione nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Ginny smiled at her best friend.

"Hurry up and snag Carter so my little ones can have friends", Ginny told her friend while smirking.

Hermione laughed, "Gin, we haven't even slept together yet!"

Ginny's eyes widened. "You had that beautiful man here after the engagement party and you didn't sleep with him? What are you waiting for?"

"I just...want to take things slow", Hermione said slowly. It was the truth, but more specifically, she didn't want the same thing that happened with Draco to happen with Carter. She didn't want to just be a hole Carter could fill himself in. While she didn't believe that's all he wanted her for, she couldn't be too careful.

Ginny nodded in understanding. Sensing her friend did not want to talk about it any longer, she went into the kitchen and microwaved a bag of popcorn.

The two ladies then decided to commence their girls night with a movie and a bag of popcorn.

* * *

Draco walked into his the manor after a long day. His father had asked him to come there after he was done attending to his business. He had no idea what his father wanted, but he hoped he would make it quick. He walked into his father's study and looked up and found his mother and Astoria in there as well.

"Draco", his father drawled, "so good of you to join us".

Draco smiled weakly, which looked more like a grimace. "Hello father, mother. Astoria," he nodded at her.

"Hello, Draco", Astoria said as she smiled tightly.

"We just wanted to discuss the last minute details for the wedding", his mother stated.

"Why? The wedding isn't for months", Draco questioned.

"Oh dear, it seems like we've forgotten to tell you", his father started, smirking. "We've moved the wedding up...to next week".


	11. Chapter 11

As pointed out by a reviewer, in this chapter, it states Draco has a steady job, but in 14 it states that he has never had a job before. I'm changing it here so that it coincides with the story!

* * *

Draco was furious after his meeting with his father the previous evening.

How dare they move the wedding up without asking him first? He had a bloody week. A _week._ He heard his floo sound as he sat on the couch with his face in his hands.

"Woah, mate," he heard, "you look rough."

Draco looked up and to see Blaise, whose eyes widened when he saw Draco's red-rimmed eyes. He rushed over to him and sat down next to his friend. "What happened?"

"They moved the wedding up to next week," Draco said blankly.

"Shite," he heard Blaise mutter. How in the bloody hell was he supposed to get Draco and Hermione together in a week? 7 days? He was shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Drake. Is there anything I can do?"

Draco laughed humorlessly. "Unless you can convince Granger to come back to me for this week, no, I don't believe there is."

Blaise shook his head. "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why you can't just admit that you love her. You want to be with her. And she wants to be with you."

Draco opened his mouth to respond, but Blaise cut him off. "No! I don't want to hear your excuses. You think you'll have nothing without her, but you won't have nothing. You'll have Hermione, and you'll have me. I'll help you with whatever you need! Your parents, they can disown you, and that sucks, mate. But they don't give a flying fuck about you and your happiness, and if you don't acknowledge this, you're going to be left with a miserable bloody life with Astoria."

Draco looked over at his friend with wide eyes. He was Draco Malfoy. Nobody ever talked to him that way, and here Blaise was telling Draco everything he knew, but what he couldn't bring himself to believe.

After Draco didn't respond for several minutes, Blaise got up and went towards the floo. He turned around just before entering the fireplace and said, "Don't make this mistake, mate. Call off the wedding, tell Granger you love her all before it's too late."

Blaise wasn't sure if Draco would listen to him, but he needed to pay Potter and Weasley a visit to ensure their plan would work.

* * *

Blaise stepped out into Ron Weasley's living room.

"Weasley! Are you here?"

He began walking around the flat, and decided to open Ron's bedroom door. He was might with quite a sight. There Ron and Padma were, in a _very_ compromising position. Padma squealed and Ron turned around.

Blaise smirked, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Please do finish, I'll be waiting outside."

He closed the door and made his way to Ron's couch.

A couple minutes later, a red Padma and a growling Ron came out.

"What in the bloody hell, Zabini? Why are you flooing directly into my flat, we're not even friends!" Ron yelled.

Blaise looked over at the angry red head. "Okay, so in hindsight I shouldn't have done that, and I probably should have knocked, but I came here with urgent news."

Padma and Ron looked at him, motioning for him to continue.

"They've moved the wedding up, to next week."

Ron's eyes got wide, while Padma looked at Ron questioningly.

Ron and Blaise then proceeded to fill Padma in on everything she had missed.

"But no one knows about it, except me, Blaise, and now you," Ron finished.

Padma's eyes were wide, before she broke into a huge smile. "Oh my gosh," she said, clapping her hands together, "that is so romantic!"

Blaise smirked, knowing they now had the former Ravenclaw on their side. "So," Blaise said, "we need to alert Potter and his wife."

Ron now looked uncomfortable. He wasn't sure how the others would take the news, and he also knew Hermione would be furious if she found out. When he voiced this to Blaise, he just rolled his eyes.

"We need their help, Weasley. Call them over," he urged him. Reluctantly, Ron went over, sticking his head into the fireplace, and calling his best friend and sister over.

Within 5 minutes, Ginny and Harry were clambering through the fireplace.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Blaise, before she narrowed them with distrust.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

Ron told them both to sit down and took a deep breath.

"We need your help with something," Ron began.

From there, Ron and Blaise went through their entire dilemma. They had to silence the Potters because the second the relationship between Hermione and Draco was revealed, they started screaming and going ballistic.

After Ron was done explaining, they took off the silencing charm.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you ever put a silencing charm on me, ever again. Do you hear me?" Ginny said furiously.

She then turned to address Blaise. "I don't understand. I can't believe Hermione would be with a man when he had someone else. It's not like her."

Harry nodded in agreement with his wife, "Yeah, especially with that snake."

Blaise looked around annoyed. "Listen, it's true. Haven't you noticed her mood has been down since the engagement was broken off?"

Ginny and Harry thought about this briefly. It was true, their friend was a little down since then.

Admitting defeat, they both looked at the two wizards.

Ginny didn't like it, but she decided she would help them, if it was to make Hermione happy.

"What do we have to do?" Ginny asked slowly.

Blaise smirked. "Well first, we have to get Hermione to break things off with Carter. Poor chap," Blaise said. Ginny nodded, but was a little nervous. She knew her friend liked the other wizard, and it would take some good reasoning and persuasion on Ginny's part to convince Hermione.

"Carter is an understanding guy," Harry began, "Why don't we just tell him?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. 'Hello, mate, but the woman you're sleeping with is actually in love with Draco Malfoy, and we're trying to stop his wedding so that they can be together. You do understand don't you?'" Blaise snorted.

"No, I think this could work," Ginny smirked.

"We can let Carter in on our plan," she continued. Her eyes lit up and everyone knew she had an idea. "We don't need to stop the wedding until it's actually going on," she said slowly.

When she looked around, she could tell everyone but Padma was confused. "The point is that Draco doesn't get married," Blaise told her.

"Oh!" she heard Padma say. When the three men looked at her, she smirked and said, "We're not going to stop the wedding...until the ceremony."

The five meddling people then decided to come up with a plan to ensure that Draco and Hermione would end up together.


	12. Chapter 12

No, I have not abandoned this story. I know it seems like it, and I know I suck for how long it's been, but I've just been so busy lately! I'm sorry guys! Without further ado:

* * *

The wedding day dawned.

The plan was in motion. Harry and Ron talked to Carter about everything, and surprisingly, he took it well. Once it was explained to him about the past Hermione had with Draco, it dawned on him why she was so closed off towards him. He agreed to help them out and take Hermione to the wedding, as planned.

Meanwhile, Hermione was getting ready for the day. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She really did not want to go through with this. She did not want to go to the wedding of the man she loved, and watch him bind himself to someone else for the rest of his life. Someone more "worthy".

She sighed again, realizing she really didn't have a choice. She couldn't not go, and Carter was going to be picking her up soon anyways. She washed her face and began to get ready for the wedding.

Within an hour and a half, she was ready, dawning a beautiful deep purple dress, loose curls cascading down her back.

She was just putting on her silver strappy heels when she heard a knock at the door. "Coming," she called from the living room. She walked over and opened the door, discovering a very handsome and dapper looking Carter. He flashed her his gorgeous smile. "Hello, Mione," he said to her, adopting the nickname her friends had for her.

She smiled back, "Hello." He took her arm and apparated them to Malfoy Manor, where the ceremony would take place. Once there, they could see that Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Padma were already there. Her eyes widened as they walked closer to them and she could see that they were conversing with Blaise Zabini.

As far as Hermione knew, they were not friends. Once the duo reached the five people, Hermione politely greeted them all, saving Blaise for last.

Although they weren't friends, she knew that Blaise knew of the ongoing affair between herself and Draco. "Hello, Blaise," she said slowly.

"Hermione, you look lovely as always," he told her, flashing her a grin.

She thanked him and then looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head in response. "Well, I better go see if the groom needs me," he said, walking away without as much as a glance backwards.

 _That was bloody weird,_ Hermione thought. She turned her focus back to her friends and her date, conversing with them, trying not to think of a certain blonde.

* * *

Blaise was smirking as he made his way over to Draco's room. Upon entering the room, he closed the door and charmed it locked, so that no one would be able to enter, even with an unlocking spell. He also silenced the room so that they couldn't hear what was going on outside of it. Everything was set. All he needed to do was turn on the microphone.

It was a tricky little spell that Padma helped out with, but it allowed muggle technology to work inside of the Manor. Blaise's part of the plan was to coerce Draco into talking about his true feelings for the former Gryffindor witch, while the microphone was on. If everything went according to plan, their voices would be amplified throughout the Manor, and all the guests would hear just what Draco had to say about the wedding.

Blaise only hoped it would be enough to stop the wedding from happening.

Just as he was deep in thought, Draco came into the room from the adjoining bathroom.

"Blaise," he greeted him.

Blaise nodded over at him. He got up and walked over to his friend, clapping him on the shoulder. "You ready, mate?" he asked him.

Draco turned around and walked to the window, running his hands through his platinum locks.

Blaise took this opportunity to carefully turn on his mike.

"I'm not sure," came Draco's response. "I feel slightly sick."

Blaise sighed and got closer to him. "Maybe that's because, deep down, you know this is wrong. You know you're not in love with Tori. You know you're in love with-"

But he was cut off by Draco. "Don't," he said coldly.

"I don't need to be reminded of what I'm losing today, Blaise," Draco continued.

"What you're losing?" Blaise reiterated. "Mate, you're making this choice! You don't need to 'lose' anything! You love her, and she loves you!"

Draco sighed heavily, "It's not enough, damn it!"

"Say you love her. I know you need to go through with this wedding, but say it", Blaise told him. Draco glared at his friend.

"What difference will that make?"

"Trust me, mate, it'll make all the difference in the world. Do you?"

"Well of course I bloody love her!" Draco all but screamed. What kind of question was that. He could deny it to everyone, but he could not lie to himself.

"I love Hermione Granger," Blaise said, "say it."

"I love Granger," Draco muttered. Blaise knew he was standing close enough to Draco that it was caught. He took his wand out smirking, and lifted the silencing charm.

Almost immediately, they heard pounding at Draco's door. Blaise lifted the charm, and the doorknob turned revealing Astoria.

"Are you kidding me?!" she screeched. Draco, confused, asked her what was the matter.

"You just announced to out entire wedding that you're in love with the mudblood bitch!" Astoria screamed. "I am humiliated!"

Draco's eyes widened as he turned towards a smirking Blaise.

"What did you do?" he seethed.

"Something that needed to be done a while ago," came Blaise's answer. He looked towards the door, and nodded. "I guess you two have some talking to do."

Draco turned around to see Hermione standing in the doorway. At almost the same time, Astoria turned as well.

She saw red when she saw the brunette witch. "You!" she screamed, lunging at Hermione, tackling her down with full force.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! I promise promise promise I will not make you wait this long for the next chapter!

XX,

Gracie


	13. Chapter 13

So, obviously I'm a filthy liar. I've been gone for SO long, and I do apologize. I've just been going through some things, but I wanted to finish this story.

* * *

The force of Astoria coming down on Hermione made her fall. Astoria was on top of her now, straddling her and pummeling her.

"Arghhh," Hermione screamed. She grabbed onto a fistful of Astoria's hair and pulled as hard as she could. She heard the other woman scream as Hermione gained leverage and pulled her down. Now, Hermione was on top of Astoria, with a strong hold on her hair. As the two women continued to fight, Blaise watched with amusement while Draco stood still in shock.

Reluctantly, Blaise said, "We should stop this, shouldn't we?"

Draco, finally out of his stupor, blinked a couple times before running over to the two women. He pulled Hermione off of Astoria, his hands around her waist, ensuring she wouldn't attack the woman who was now being restrained by Blaise. Both women were breathing heavily, now.

Astoria was trying to wriggle out of Blaise's grasp, but he was too strong for her. "You bitch!" Astoria was screaming. "You ruined everything!"

"That you did, you filthy mudblood," a voice said from the door. The four people in the room looked to the doorway to find Lucius standing there, his eyes cold. He was furious. Behind him, Narcissa's equally angry face could be seen. "I have never been so insulted," Astoria began.

"We just had to send everyone home," Narcissa said in an even voice. "What will people say?"

"I think we should let these two sort themselves out, yeah?" Blaise said as he turned to leave, taking Astoria with him. She was no longer fighting him, and Blaise could tell she didn't want to be there any longer.

Lucius turned to Blaise. "I knew this had _you_ written all over it. But we're going. _All_ of us," he said turning to Draco. He made his way out of the room, Narcissa following. He turned around to see Draco standing there. "Boy, come on!" Lucius roared.

"No," Draco said in a small voice.

"Excuse me?"

"I said _no_ ," Draco said in a stronger voice. "I'm done letting you control my life. I don't want to marry Astoria, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want anything to do with me after what just happened."

"You're going to choose the mudblood over everything?" His father said. "Over your family? Your _inheritance?"_

Hermione's eyes were wide. She was looking back and forth between Lucius and Draco. This was the moment she had been waiting for. For him to choose her. She became sad as Draco hesitated for a split second, but he simply looked over at Hermione and said, "Yes."

"Oh Draco," Hermione said running over to him and throwing her arms around him. He returned her hug wholeheartedly. "I love you," he murmured into her hair.

"Narcissa, come," Lucius said as he turned to leave, furious. She looked sad to leave her son, but followed her husband nonetheless.

This left Draco and Hermione alone. Draco waved his wand and the door sealed shut. He turned to her. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get any words out, he grabbed her face and kissed her. It was a soft and passionate kiss, which Hermione responded to enthusiastically.

As soon as the moment began, though, it was over. She slowly pulled away, breathless from the kiss. "Wait," she began, "Are you sure you want this. Are you sure you want me?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, Granger, I thought I made that fairly obvious when I just told my father to bugger off basically." He was smirking at her, and he had a predatory gleam in his eyes.

He was coming closer to her, again. She backed up and her back hit the wall. He caged her in, and bent his head to kiss her. Before their lips met, she stopped him and put her hands on his chest. "I can't do this," she said. He looked crestfallen, yet angry. His eyes were cold, now. It dawned on Hermione that he thought she didn't want him.

"No, Draco, I want to be with you, too, but if we're going to do this, then I want to start over. Take things slow."

His eyes relaxed a bit and he let out an audible sigh. He removed his hands from either side of her and walked more into the room. "Okay," he said slowly. "So, what does this mean?"

She took a deep breath. "Well, to start off with, no sex." He turned around swiftly looking at her. "No sex?" He repeated.

"No sex," Hermione confirmed. "I just can't jump back into this like that. There are so many factors we have to think about. The press will have a field day. And your father will definitely take your flat away. You'll have no money!" Hermione suddenly began to laugh.

"What's so funny, Granger?" Draco asked.

"You'll have to get a _job,_ " she laughed. She sobered up quickly, though. "Seriously, Draco," she began again, "are you sure this is what you want? You'll have to start all over." Draco huffed. "It's all worth it," he said. "I love you. It's always been you."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully, more to come soon.

XX, Gracie


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a few months since the wedding debacle had gone down. Since then, Draco had moved into Hermione's small flat, and he had been looking for a job since his parents really had cut him off.

As Hermione had predicted, the press did have a field day when they caught wind that the Malfoy-Greengrass wedding was no longer taking place because Draco admitted his feelings for the muggleborn witch. The attention was beginning to die down now. Things were going well between the couple. As Hermione requested, they were taking things slow.

Draco was sitting in her flat, taking her advice: she proposed he write a list of things that really interested him so he could find a job he enjoyed. He'd never worked before, and he was nervous. She worked at the MLE department and, as expected, was great at her job. She offered to help him get a job at the ministry, but he couldn't see himself working there. In reality, he couldn't see himself working anywhere, and he already was missing his lavish lifestyle.

Draco sighed and looked at the clock; it was almost 5:00, meaning Hermione would be home soon. He gathered the papers he was working on and decided to take a shower before his witch got home.

He made his way into the bedroom and began to strip. He was taking many cold showers lately, as Hermione had been on her "no sex" rule. He walked into the adjoining bathroom and turned the water on. As steam began to fill the small room, he stepped into the shower and let the hot stream of water hit his face. He didn't know how long he was in there, but he soon felt a body press against his.

Hermione's small body was pressed against his back, and she felt _so good._ She was soft in all the right places. She began to pepper kisses on his shoulder blades as he spoke. "Hello, love, how was your day?"

She stepped away from him as he turned around to look at her. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, and there were water droplets streaming down her body, in between the valley of her breasts, and down her long, delectable legs. "It was good, same as usual," was her response. Draco was no longer listening to her, and lust was clouded in his eyes. He began to advance towards her, but Hermione chuckled and held her hand out to stop him. "I'm still not ready," she said. He sighed and nodded quietly. He turned to move away, but she grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth.

She took one of his long, slender fingers into her mouth and sucked on it. If Draco wasn't rock hard before, he certainly was now. She began suckling his fingers and she heard him moan.

"Granger, if you keep going, I _will_ fuck you," he said through gritted teeth. She let go of his hand as Draco sunk down to his knees in front of her. "Just because we aren't having sex at the moment, doesn't mean we can't engage in _other_ activities," he said, smirking up at her. She looked conflicted, but as soon as she felt Draco's tongue on her most sensitive area, all of her worries went away.

"Oh, Draco," she moaned as he feasted on her. He licked up and down her slit, as her head fell back onto the tiled wall behind her. She buried one of her hands in his hair, as the other one gripped the handle in the shower. Her moans were getting louder and more frequent as Draco continued to lick her. He took her swollen bud into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Unghh," Hermione said above him. He looked up to see her eyes screwed shut. She was close, he could tell. With a couple final swipes of his tongue, she came with a scream. She stood there, panting, as Draco got up and tilted her head up. He leaned down and kissed her. He broke the kiss and turned the shower off. Hermione smiled contentedly as Draco carried her out of the shower.

He performed quick drying spells on both of them, and was beginning to put his clothes on. As he was pulling his boxers up, Hermione's hand reached out and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

Without saying a word, she backed him up until his knees hit the bed. He sat down and was now lying down on the bed, with his feet dangling off. Hermione knelt in front of him and his breath hitched as she took in his hard cock. She took it as far as it would go, before coming back up and releasing it. As her head kept bobbing up and down, he screwed his eyes shut and moaned in pleasure. She was going painfully slow, so he took her hair to guide her. It had been a while since she had gotten him off, so it took a couple more bobs for him to spill his seed into her mouth. He was panting, now.

"Thank you," he breathed to her.

"Just because we aren't having sex, doesn't mean we can engage in other activities," she mimicked as she pulled on panties and an oversized shirt. He chuckled at her as he got dressed as well, following his love out to the kitchen.

* * *

Alright, so this was a filler chapter. Next chapter: Draco is gonna get a job!

XX,  
Gracie


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione awoke the next morning with a hard body pressed against her. It was a Saturday, so she didn't need to be at work. She wriggled her hips backwards into Draco's body. She smirked when she heard him groan.

She could feel his length harden, and she heard him sigh. He had been _so_ wonderful lately, and she finally felt comfortable enough to be intimate with him again. But first, she decided, she would tease him a little more after all he had put her through.

She continued to grind herself into his body, and soon he began to move with her. As his movements became more frantic, Hermione reached back and grabbed his cock. She put her hand in his boxers and began to move her hand up and down his length. His breathing was becoming ragged, and she could tell he was close. Smirking to herself once more, she suddenly removed her hands from his body, got up and ran to the bathroom. She closed it and locked it.

"Fuck, Granger!" she heard. She giggled as she pressed her ear against the door. He was getting up out of the bed and she could hear his footsteps. They became louder as he approached the closed door. Hermione stepped away from the door as Draco started pounding on it.

She didn't let him in and she heard him utter, "Alohamora" under his breath. The door unhinged and swung open. Draco looked at her as if he was going to murder her. Hermione was smiling sweetly at him.

"What's wrong, love?" she asked him. He didn't say a word. Instead, he stalked towards her until he was right in front of her. Then, he tilted her chin up so that he could look into her honey brown eyes.

"You little minx," he growled at her. Then, he slowly kissed her. The kiss soon turned more passionate, as he plunged his tongue into her mouth and she moaned. She brought her hands up so they were entwined in his hair, and his hands went directly to her waist.

He broke the kiss and turned her around swiftly. She rested her hands on the pedestal sink in front of her and look directly in his eyes through the mirror. His hands found their way under the tiny tank top she had on and found her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra, and Draco relished in the skin-to-skin contact. His hands found her nipples, which were already hard, and he pinched each of the rosy buds with his fingers. She moaned and threw her head back to his shoulder.

He leaned down and began to suckle her neck. He needed more. It had been so bloody long. He removed his hands from her as she lifted her arms and Draco swiftly pulled the tank top off of her. He then pulled her panties down, pulled down his boxers and bent her over the sink. Slowly, he rubbed his cock over the seam of her pussy.

She was so wet for him, so ready.

"Draco, please," she moaned as he continued to tease and rub her.

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He thrust into her with one fluid motion and began to move his hips.

"Oh my God," Hermione moaned above him. She was bent over, using the sink to support her hands as Draco drove into her from behind. His hands were on her hips guiding her backwards. He increased his pace and could feel himself coming. He wanted to last longer, but it had been a while since he had gotten any, so he knew he was done for the second he sheathed himself around her tight walls.

With a couple more thrusts, he came with a scream of, "Hermione!"

Without giving her time to recover, he waved his wand and cleaned the two of them up. He then picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and threw her down on the bed.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed. "What are you do-"

Her question was cut off as he parted her legs and leaned down to taste her. She moaned immediately. He began to suck her clitoris while he entered two fingers into her.

She was writhing above him, lifting her hips off the bed. His fingers started moving faster as his tongue ran in circles around her clit.

"Oh my _GOD,"_ she screamed. She was moaning and writhing uncontrollably, now. He could tell she was extremely close, and he removed his fingers from inside of her. He licked up and down her slit a couple more times before she climaxed with another scream of his name.

He rolled off of her, panting, and lay on his back next to her. She was also panting furiously.

"Wow," she said, "that was..."

"...amazing, fantastic, the best oral sex you've ever received?" Draco offered.

Hermione laughed and got up to go clean herself up. She got to the bathroom and looked behind her to see Draco staring at her arse.

"Are you coming?" She said to him, motioning to the bathroom.

Draco didn't need to be told twice, and he got up, bounding towards the bathroom.

* * *

After another round in the shower, Hermione and Draco were dressed and sitting in the living room.

"Have you thought more of what you wanted to do?" Hermione asked Draco.

He nodded his head at her and began, "Well, I definitely don't want to work in the ministry, no offense."

She laughed, "None taken. You don't seem like the 'stay in the office all day' type."

"I really excelled at Potions at Hogwarts," he continued, "And I think I want to try to work for Walt Potioneers."

Hermione's eyebrows raised. Walt Potioneers was a Potions company that provided necessary potions to St. Mungos. At the same time, they were the top innovators in the field, always coming up with new potions for various things. It wasn't that Hermione thought Draco couldn't do it, no. He was extremely smart, and he did have a knack for potions.

But, he had never worked before, hadn't even taken his N.E. , and now he wanted to get a job at one of the top potions companies in the world?

"That sounds great, Draco, but are you sure that's the right fit for you right now?"

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"Well, it's just that, you know...you don't have much..experience," she said nervously.

"So, you don't think I can do it?" He said. He sounded hurt, but he looked cold and furious. His eyes narrowed. "The only reason I need this bloody job is because of you!" He screamed at her.

Now her eyes turned into slits. "Excuse me?" She shrieked and jumped up from the couch. "Poor little rich boy, has to get a job and own up to something for once in his life. I'm not saying you can't do it, Draco, I'm just saying you're setting your expectations very high for your first job EVER!" She finished.

He was standing now, too. "You basically are saying that, though," he screamed back, "Just admit that you don't think I'll get that job!"

"Fine!" She yelled back at him, "Fine! I don't think you'll get it, not right away. I think if you start off a little easier, gather experience, then you have a great chance at that job, but not right now."

Draco didn't have anything to say. He stared at her, open-mouthed. While he had practically goaded her into saying it, he didn't think she actually would. She was his girlfriend. She was supposed to be on his side. Especially because he lost everything because of her...right?

Without saying a word, he grabbed a light jacket and went to the door. She followed him. "Where are you going?" She asked him, irritated.

"I just can't be around you right now. I need some time to think about things."

Hermione gasped. "Things?" She repeated. "Things like what, Draco? Things like us?"

He sighed and turned around to look at her. "I don't know, Hermione. Maybe."

With that he turned back around, opened the door, and walked out, firmly shutting the door behind him.


End file.
